1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compartmentalized vitamin dispensing system and more particularly pertains to dispensing controlled quantities of vitamins and minerals in liquid and solid forms from the individual compartments of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing a plurality of different substances in varying quantities are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,077 to Capotorto a vitamin dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,059 to Fiedler discloses a device for dispensing a multicomponent flowable substance.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,619 to Comstuck discloses a multiple dispenser for liquid soap, shampoo, lotion, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,670 to Clover, Jr., discloses a vitamin dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,040 to Ridgley discloses a vitamin dispenser.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,864 to Ridgley discloses a vitamin pill dispenser.
In this respect, the compartmentalized vitamin dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing controlled quantities of vitamins and minerals in liquid and solid forms from the individual compartments of the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved compartmentalized vitamin dispensing system which can be used for dispensing controlled quantities of vitamins and minerals in liquid and solid from the individual compartments of the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.